This invention relates to a shock absorbent gas seal and more particularly such a seal utilized in a missile launcher.
In missile launchers, two separate devices are utilized to seal ejection gas and for shock protection. To seal ejection gas a lip seal such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,593 is utilized and for shock protection a shock pad such as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,118,019 is utilized. At high eject pressures the lip seal has a tendency to invert and if the missile is offset within the launch tube the lip seals become unstable tending to increase the offset.